101615 - Dreams, Hopes, and Suckers
06:28 -- angryGardener AG began pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 18:28 -- 06:29 AG: Hey there 06:29 CC: Hell☉ 06:30 AG: I'm Mike Simons 06:31 CC: Lila Cener☉ 06:32 AG: Cenero? 06:33 AG: Has someone named Arch Rybalt contacted you recently? 06:33 CC: Yes, actually 06:33 AG: What did he talk to you about? 06:34 CC: He asked ab☉ut my interest in a game 06:34 AG: SBURB? 06:34 CC: Yes, that ☉ne 06:35 AG: Do you know anything about the game? 06:36 CC: N☉t really, but it pr☉bably beats sitting ar☉und c☉nning pe☉ple 06:38 AG: Well, I guess this will be a learning experience for both of us 06:38 CC: Or, ykn☉w, a giant mistake 06:38 CC: One ☉r the ☉ther 06:39 AG: Yeah, this could be one big, poorly made game 06:40 CC: Well it c☉uld be well made, but like 06:41 CC: It turns ☉ut like W☉rld ☉f Warcraft 06:41 AG: Possibly, I just hope I'm not wasting my time 06:43 CC: Best n☉t t☉ w☉rry ab☉ut it til it happens 06:43 AG: Yeah, let's talk about something else, how are you? 06:44 CC: I'm g☉☉d, made a new tar☉t deck t☉day 06:45 AG: You're a fortune teller? 06:46 CC: Yes! I mean, I'm supp☉sed t☉ be, but it's s☉rt ☉f silly 06:46 AG: Well, me and you follow similar dreams 06:46 AG: Kinda 06:47 AG: I want to be a magician 06:47 CC: O☉☉h, that s☉unds ways better 06:48 AG: Yeah, but it's a lot harder 06:48 AG: You have to learn slight of hand and stuff 06:48 AG: I'm honestly really shitty at it 06:49 CC: Y☉u'll get better at it if y☉u try 06:50 AG: That's what everyone says 06:50 AG: I do try, but I just feel like there's something wrong with my tricks 06:51 CC: Besides, at least magicians can fall back t☉ being cl☉wns 06:51 CC: ...Oh my g☉d that s☉unded awful 06:51 CC: I'm s☉rry 06:51 AG: It's okay 06:51 AG: Besides 06:51 AG: I have a full list of back ups 06:52 AG: The first back up is engineering 06:53 AG: Then horror movie director 06:53 CC: Th☉se are quite the directi☉nal leaps 06:53 AG: Yeah, but you know, hard work 'n' shit'll get me there 06:54 CC: The☉retically 06:55 AG: My mom was in the air force and she didn't get there by sitting on her ass and waiting for things to happen for her, determination and hard work is in my blood 06:56 CC: I d☉n't think that's really a genetic thing 06:56 CC: But if that's what gets y☉u g☉ing 06:57 AG: What keeps you going? 06:59 CC: I want t☉ make my ☉wn galaxy 06:59 CC: N☉t with living pe☉ple, that w☉uld be awful 06:59 AG: Like, a model? 07:00 CC: Yeah 07:00 CC: I want a giant audit☉rium 07:00 AG: Oh, that's actually pretty cool 07:01 CC: It's n☉t pr☉fitable, th☉ugh 07:02 AG: But it's what you want, right? 07:03 CC: Yes 07:04 AG: Then who cares if it's not profitable, you can just get a job that is profitable 07:06 CC: I guess s☉. I c☉uld just keep suckering pe☉ple 07:07 AG: Yeah 07:08 AG: That's another option 07:09 AG: Well, I better go 07:09 CC: Alright 07:09 AG: Bye 07:09 CC: Later 07:10 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 19:10 -- Category:Lila Category:Mike